Sujétame
by savethedance
Summary: [ONE-SHOT]. Sentirse sola y vacía es una sensación típica para Piper, pero ella la necesita, necesita a esa morena de la que está enamorada. Y Alex nunca dejaría que Piper sufriera en silencio.


**Nota: **Esto es solamente un one-shot. Creo que el fandom de OITNB en español necesita fics y adoro escribir sobre estos personajes.

* * *

**~ Sujétame. **

Piper estaba tumbada en su cama, pensando en todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora. La habitación ya no la compartía con nadie, solo estaba ella y su soledad. Cada minuto que pasaba se comía más la cabeza, su único deseo era salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible, ahora ya no tenía a Alex, que le ayudaba a menguar ese dolor interior que la mataba por dentro, se había portado como una estúpida con ella y lo cierto es que ella misma creía que todas las palabras que Alex le había dicho tenían sentido. Ya no podía pedir su ayuda, aunque la necesitara a cada momento, vivir ahí era un infierno, pero lo era más vivirlo sin Alex.

Por otra parte Alex se sentía vacía sin Piper, es cierto que se sentía menospreciada y su orgullo no la dejaba retirar todo lo que le dijo, pero se sentía el segundo plato, y ella no quería eso, aunque supiera que Alex la necesitaba. Cada noche recordaba el día en el que Piper fue a suplicarle su ayuda y ella se la negó, que le habría pasado a su pequeña Piper? Esa duda no la dejaba dormir, solía tener pesadillas en las que Piper ya no estaba más a su lado y ni siquiera podía verla durante el día en las salas comunes.

Pero aquella noche… algo sintió Alex en su interior, como si algo le pinchara el corazón, como si escuchara las voces de auxilio de alguien, de Piper. Lucho unos segundos para ser más fuerte que las ganas de verla, pero no pudo vencerlas, así que se levantó de la cama, y fue en búsqueda de Piper, quien estaba estirada en su cama, llorando, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder y en las consecuencias que traería, pensando en lo sola que estaba y en lo mucho que necesitaba a esa morena de ojos verdes que la volvía loca. Cuando tenía los ojos hincados de tanto llorar y creyó que ya no lo podría hacer más, ella apareció, como si hubiera oído su suplica, como si hubiera sabido que la necesitaba más que nunca. Piper intentó ocultar sus lágrimas pero Alex ya la conocía muy bien. Se agachó quedando a la altura de la cama y miró a Piper.

- Pequeña, no te escondas, ¿Qué pasa? Cuéntame que va mal, siento haber tardado tanto en venir a verte pero ya sabes como soy… Bueno… sentía que me necesitabas… debo parecerte una loca, dios, lo soy. Pero quiero que estés bien, dime algo.

- Abrázame.

Piper le dejó un hueco a Alex, para que se tumbara a su lado, y ella hizo lo que le pidió. Rodeo el estómago de Piper con sus brazos y besó su cuello. Las lágrimas de la rubia continuaban más vivas que nunca, pero ahora sintiendo el afecto de Alex, de su refugio.

- ¿Me contarás ahora que ha pasado? – dijo la morena sin soltar a Piper.

- Alex, necesito confiar en alguien.

- Puedes confiar en mí.

- ¿Estás segura? – dijo Piper con un cierto tono irónico.

- Vamos Piper, ya te expliqué eso, no puedes juzgarme por aquello que sucedió hace tantos años, he venido aquí, porque creía que necesitabas mi ayuda, y sabes que me tienes porque si no no estaría aquí ahora mismo, si quieres me marcho, pero no me hagas sentir mal otra vez, te recuerdo que eres tú la que eligió a tu estúpido novio y sin embargo he vuelto porque definitivamente soy idiota. – Alex separó sus brazos de Piper para marcharse, no soportaba esa situación, en la que la mala siempre parecía ser ella. Eso era una de las cosas que más odiaba de Piper.

- Espera. – Piper agarró del brazo a la morena para que no se marchara. – Un día me dijiste que no te dejara, ahora no lo hagas tu conmigo, por favor. Lo… lo siento Alex. Siempre me comporto como una imbécil contigo, y tú me das muchas oportunidad pero siempre lo fastidio todo.

- Entonces… ¿me lo explicarás? – la rubia vuelve a recordar el motivo de su estado de ánimo y agacha la cabeza.

- Sí… pero vuelve aquí. Me siento más segura cuando me abrazas. – y Alex hizo lo que le pidió. - ¿Podemos quedarnos así unos segundos? Necesito respirar con tranquilidad.

- Me estás asustando Piper.

- Solo quiero decirte antes de nada, que este problema es mío y solo mío. No tiene nada que ver contigo, ni quiero que tenga que ver contigo, no te voy a meter en ningún lio en el que no tengas nada que ver.

- Shhh, no hables aún. Gírate.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te gires. Quiero besarte.

- Alex yo… - Piper aún no había dado su brazo a torcer aunque se moría de ganas. – yo… yo también quiero besarte. –

Se giró de una manera casi violenta y agarró la cara de Alex con las dos manos, depositando un beso en los labios, un beso casto, que se convirtió en una guerra en la que ninguna de las dos iba a perder, la lengua de Alex se movía como pez en el agua en la boca de Piper, mientras ésta acercaba más el cuerpo de la morena hacia el suyo, relajando su mano en la cintura de Alex. La morena hizo lo mismo y deslizo su brazo hasta la cadera de Piper. Y detuvo el beso.

- Es buen momento para que me expliques que te pasa.

- No, no lo es.

- Vamos, tenemos mucho tiempo. – Alex sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- También tenemos mucho tiempo para explicarte lo que pasa.

- Venga, Piper, me tienes preocupada. Quiero ayudarte.

- Ya lo estabas haciendo…

- Besarte no va hacer que el problema, sea cual sea, desaparezca.

- Creo que lo estabas consiguiendo. – Piper se acercó una vez más a Alex para besarla rápidamente.

- No empieces.

- Sabes que si no no puedes parar.

- Exacto. Así que no me tientes, sabes que no puedo contra ti.

- Pero tú eres Alex Vause la más dura de toda la cárcel. – se burló Piper.

- Déjate de tonterías Pipes.

- Echaba de menos escucharte llamarme así.

- Pipes, venga. Suéltalo ya.

- Alex, tómatelo con calma, ¿Vale?, no sé cómo voy a ser capaz de explicarte esto…

- ¿Volvemos con lo de antes?

- No, no es por eso… es porque…. Es complicado. – Alex alzó una ceja. – Está bien, Alex, creo que he matado a Pennsatucky. – Alex no respondió. Su cara era un poema. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, le parecía mentira. Pero finalmente consiguió hablar.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Alex, no me asustes más de lo que estoy, por favor… - ya asomaban unas cuantas lágrimas de Piper.

- Eh, no llores… es solo que… coño, no me lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Pipes, ¡¿sabes en el lio que te puedes meter, pueden aumentarte la condena si es cierto, o pueden enviarte otra vez a esa habitación donde estuviste, y no lo podría soportar. ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? Quiero decir, ¿está realmente muerta, lo has comprobado?

- No… y ese es el problema… no sé dónde coño se ha metido. No sé si algunos de los guardias ha encontrado su cadáver o si esa loca está preparando su venganza…

- Mira, vamos a averiguarlo, ¿Vale?, mañana nos pondremos con la búsqueda…

- No, Alex te he dicho que no voy a meterte en mis problemas.

- Pipes, si estás en un problema, yo también lo estoy, ¿de acuerdo? No me importa lo que pase, no soportaría que te alejaran de mi otra vez.

- Alex…

- ¿Sí?

- Te quiero.

- Yo también. Ahora ven aquí. Todo irá bien pequeña. Te lo prometo.

Alex abrazó a Piper, y ésta respiró hondo, sintiéndose un poco más segura en los brazos de la morena, quien depositó un beso en la frente de Piper. Bajó la cabeza para llegar a los labios de Pipes, y besarla con una ternura que hasta ahora desconocía, se sentía tan bien cuando alegraba a Piper. Así se quedaron dormidas. Piper sintiéndose segura gracias Alex. Y Alex, aunque un poco intranquila por el problema del cual ahora era partícipe, pero feliz por tener otra vez a su pequeña Pipes entre sus brazos.


End file.
